My Story
by Ariel-taisho-sama
Summary: I am Sarah, I am a mutated human, kinda like Alice. I have been in hiding with my friends ina wall-mart building. We are looking for others, but I have a problem. Umbrella is looking for me, if they find me, I fear no one will survive this time.
1. Something to Write about

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, you aren't really a diary, just a note book I am writing all my thoughts and ideas in. Wait, that is a dairy. You suck._

_Me and my friends are hiding in a wall mart building for the time being, you see there's a zombie apocalypse going on. I think that if it weren't for my friend Alex, we wouldn't be alive. He looked through the inventory and made a generator. It can run off of any accelerant, such ans propane, (which lasts longer), and gas, oil, anything. _

_We have power in the building and everything tastes fine. We have food, clothing, and not to mention weapons and tons of cash._

_Joey has been able to find different electronic parts and build an old fashioned radio, we broadcasted an SOS on all frequencies but no one has responded. I hate being scared, but right now I am, I don't know if there is someone else out there or if we are all that's left._

_Wait, there's a cast commin through._

_Arcadia, is it worth it? It sounds too good to be true, well I'm off, I need to go make some heavy duty protection chiz._

"Alex!" I yelled. I heard his foot falls and then his breath.

"What?" He asked.

"Do you have any sheet metal and welder parts?" I asked.

"Maybe, let's go look." He said. I opened the door and walked out, dressed.

"I still don't understand why you just had to have a room." Alex said. I rolled my eyes.

"I am the only girl in this group. Which also makes me the leader." I said. Alex rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right, I am older." I laughed. _If only you knew friend._ I thought. I had a huge secret that I need to tell them but I was scared to do so.

We walked all around the store, not finding anything.

"What did you need those for?" Alex asked. I sighed.

"I was going to make a type of protection suit. /but we don't have any metal." I said. Alex nodded.

"Welp, I'm gonna go make some lunch." I said walking away. I heard his footsteps walking away and I picked up some ground beef and buns. I also ran and got some of the cookie dough and started making everything.

"Damn, I am soo hungry." Austin said. I groaned. _I need to eat in peace, if they all come running, I won't get too. _ See here's my secret, I am a survivee of the Umbrella Corp. I was one of their early experiments that went ish.

I met Alice and Rain, and matt. If it weren't for me, two of them would still be alive. I could've saved Matt, I could have saved Rain.

I opened another package of raw meat and started eating it. Some of the peoples out there knew to leave me alone when I'm in the zone. I just don't want them to think I'm a freak.

"This is Alex, We are broadcasting now, We are in the city of LA and we have food, water, and shelter. We are not surrounded my zombies, If you are out there, we can help you."


	2. Conversation

_Dear Diary,_

_I need to find Alice. She can help me get this under control. I am so scared right now. Someone please! I think Alex knows there is something wrong with me. He has taken over cooking and I can't get the raw meat I need. _

_Crap, The Arcadia thing is broadcasting again. Why? No one is really left. I have a feeling Umbrella is behind this. When I left Alice in Nevada, There was this Wesker guy she kept talking about. I wonder what happened to her. _

_I need to tell you guys something, I have been scouting the area and found a prison where all the Zombies are crowding. Is there someone there? I need to go look. ButIf I just walk out of here, someone will be suspicious. _

"Sarah!"

"What?" I asked.

"Lunch is ready." Alex said. I heard Austin talk in the background and I smiled at his enthusiasm. He always brightened the day.

"I'll be out in a few." I said looking around my room. I smiled and then opened my door. I built my room and decorated it too.

Lime green paint lined the walls, along with blues and pinks and purples splashed on the walls. The rugs were so soft and I stole a mattress and made my bed really pretty. There's lamps and mirrors and I am located close to the jewelry.

Clothes aren't a problem, but showering is. I have been trying to locate the water line and demolish part of the bathroom for inserting a shower. I do have a strict rule, since there are no doors to the bathroom, I don't want anyone near there, or they will get beaten.

Joe was the receiver of one of those. He took a few days off to recoup.

I walked out in my spring time dress, not liking it but that was how I felt at this time. Everyone was crowded around the table, begging for food.

"Can I get some?" I asked sweetly. Alex rolled his eyes but Austin scooted over.

"Sarah, you need some more protein, you don't look so good." Joe said. I nodded and then grabbed a hamburger.

"You guys need to eat more; we need to get to that Arcadia place." I said. Everyone looked at me.

"I thought you didn't want to go." Austin said.

"There's no infection, there's food, water, clothes. Why not go?" I asked. Everyone seemed to think about it. Joe got up and peeked out the window.

"Um, there's no one outside right now." He said.

"What?"

"No one that's infected is out there." That sounded odd. I got up and looked around. Nothing.

"Where are they?" I asked. I got an idea. I ran and got a pair of binoculars and climbed onto the roof. I saw a huge crowd of them, surrounding a prison? I zoomed in and saw why, there were people ontop of the building looking around.

"Guys, I know where they are!" I yelled.

"Where?" Alex asked.

"The local prison."

"Why would they be there?" Joe asked.

"Probably fresh meat." I said. "There are survivors there."

"We should go there." Austin said.

"and get eaten by the mob, no way." Joe said.

"I like the idea, there's more room, and they have like 10 feet high gates, made out of the strongest metal ever." I said thinking out loud. Alex looked at me.

"How do you know that?"

"TruTV" I said.

Alex groaned and facepalmed. "Why did I even ask?"

"Because you wanted to know." Joe said.

"Idiot, that was a rhetorical question." Austin said. I sighed.

"Both of you are idiots, cable isn't running anymore. I watched it before the Apocalypse thingie." I said.

"Oooh."

"What do you think Alex?" I asked.

"I like the idea." He said. I nodded.

"It's three to one. You lose Joe." I said.


End file.
